


Hanging by a Thread

by Sliver_Tail



Series: One Piece Pairings [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: Set after the Straw-hats leave with their new ally, Trafalgar Law, from Punk Hazard. Smoker comes to learn that Doflamingo isn’t just known to be eccentric in clothing choices.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Smoker
Series: One Piece Pairings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hanging by a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-consensual sex (With this pairing, it’ll never be consensual…) 
> 
> Also, I wrote this years ago and very lightly edited it. So I'm aware it's not my best work. Younger me was proud of it though so I'm not ever gonna delete it.

The fumes of the high quality cigars quelled his nerves as he rang up the Den- Den Mushi to make a call to Headquarters. It irritated the White Hunter that he had to discover the information the way he did. Not only was Vergo, a Vice-admiral, an undercover pirate, but once again the Shichibukai position was exploited. He was starting to wonder just how far the stupidity of his higher up’s went. First, Crocodile, then Blackbeard, then Trafalgar Law just recently, and then there was Dofla -Joker- who’s already been doing it for a decade. A decade. He honestly wanted to punch those idiots that were his higher ups. 

“Purururu… Klacha.” The Den- Den Mushi was answered, finally. He always hated the sounds they made, despite Tashigi’s insistence it was cute.   
“What is it, Vice-admiral Smoker?” The gruff tone behind the responder asked. The Den-Den Mushi’s face scrunched up, a steely look in it’s gaze. Tashigi had warned him that he’s been annoying the Fleet Admiral, Akainu, too much recently, he frankly couldn’t care less. 

“I have highly important information to give you.” Smoker broke down, “I’m on Punk Hazard, which was revealed to be used as a hideout for Caesar Clown, the ex-government scientist worth 300 million. He was conducting illegal experimentations on children from neighboring islands. However, what’s even more concerning is the reason why those missing children reports were never reviewed. It was because there was an undercover pirate in our midsts.”   
The Den-Den Mushi’s face scowled, Akainu hated pirates as much as Smoker himself, to learn that one was undercover amongst his subordinates was probably going to stretch his patience for the following week. 

“What the hell are you doing on Punk Hazard in the first place?” He demanded harshly, before sighing to himself, “Nevermind, just put that in the written report later. Who is the scum?”   
“Former Vice- admiral Vergo, head of G5.” Smoker replied shortly, inhaling his cigars deeply. He made sure to stress the word former.   
“You took him out, I assume?” He asked, an undertone of surprise in his voice. He was still frowning, however, most likely from the high position that the pirate had. The White Hunter grit his teeth on his cigars, his brow furrowing. This was the most annoying part.   
“Trafalgar Law helped.” Smoker breathed the fumes, “He was on Punk Hazard for awhile, planning to capture Caesar for his own reasons. Not only that, he made an alliance with Straw-Hat Luffy, who’s the reason I came here in the first place. I was told that they are going to Green Bit, the island nearby Dressrosa.” 

Akainu remained quiet for a few seconds mulling over the details. “I’m going to have to hold a meeting to see what should be done with Trafalgar.” He concluded, “That’s not it, is it?”   
“Vergo was made to infiltrate by his boss, the underground broker, Joker.” He added helpfully, “Not only that, but Vergo himself confirmed the identity of Joker, Donquixote Doflamingo.”   
The silence could have froze over hell itself, as Akainu’s anger reached its boiling point. “... I see. That will also have to be discussed in the meeting.”   
“I say you send someone competent over to Dressrosa to clean things up with Trafalgar and Doflamingo. Now.” Smoker resolved for Akainu, he was frustrated that the Fleet Admiral’s first instinct was to just discuss things, instead of just abolishing the Shichibukai. Honestly, it was ridiculous. Once a pirate always a pirate. 

The Den- Den Mushi glowered at him. “Doflamingo has been dancing around us for a decade, no wonder the bastard can be seen smiling all the time. It’s because he had us wrapped around his finger, Akainu. I say it’s high time for some justice to bite the scum. Not as if he doesn’t have it coming. As for Trafalgar, he used his position to get what he wanted, he has it now. He’s not going to listen to you anymore.” Smoker continued, his gloved fist clenched around the speaker. The glower didn’t lose its intensity, but Smoker could see the contemplation behind their hardness. 

“I’ll send in Issho.” He said finally, understanding the merit in sending someone to Dressrosa. “I’m expecting you back for a conversation.” He said darkly, angered at the show of insubordination, before hanging up. Smoker exhaled, “I look forward to it.” He muttered under his breath as he hung up as well. Ringing up G5 to send them a damned ship already.

It had been not even 15 minutes of waiting after the tense call to Headquarters when Punk Hazard received another guest. The man landed in the middle of Smoker’s men. The looming stature of a blonde haired man wearing a flamboyant pink feathered coat with purple lensed sunglasses gave away his identity as one of the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo. Smoker nearly dropped his two cigars from shock, his eyes widened slightly before narrowing as he stared at the King of Dressrosa. The man eerily smiled at Smoker, who was seated upon a wooden crate. 

‘Whatever the reason of him being here, it’s not going to be pleasant.’ He thought to himself, mentally shuddering from the smile, seemingly frozen on the blonde’s face. 

The G5 marines took Doflamingo’s entrance less calmly than their boss as they shouted, stepping back from the man. They froze in shock and fear, eyes wide as they fearfully looked at him.   
“N-no way!”   
“Y-you’re…”   
“D-Doflamingo!”   
Doflamingo turned towards them, his smile widening in amusement from the fear radiating from Smoker’s men. 

“Why is he here?” One said in disbelief. With this said, it broke the smiling spell from Doflamingo as veins bulged from his forehead. His smile became less amused and more sinister, as he flung his arms out, releasing a burst of Conqueror’s Haki, instantly knocking out half of Smoker’s men. The White Hunter’s eyes widened at the blatant attack from the Shichibukai. Attacking the marines like that is a just cause of suspension of a Shichibukai’s title, not even the World Government was stupid enough to accept such behavior. 

‘Fine, if he wants to throw away his position, I’m more than willing.’ Smoker thought as he stood up quickly. 

“Where did they go, those bastards?!” Doflamingo seethed to himself out loud. His hands poised themselves to attack using his String-String devil fruit. “They left.” Smoker answered curtly, assuming that he meant Trafalgar and Straw-Hat. He was agitated that Doflamingo was about to launch a more lethal attack upon his men. He walked through the snow until he stood several feet away from the King. His response halted the Heavenly Demon’s attack, if only momentarily. His crew could be heard yelling “Smo-yan!” in the background. Smoker mentally rolled his eyes, ‘Idiots.’ 

“Oh?” He answered coolly. “You wouldn’t happen to know where, would you? Vice- admiral “White Hunter” Smoker.” His fingers continued to twitch periodically by his sides threateningly. The lenses of his purple oddly shaped sunglasses reflected the image of Smoker, giving Smoker no view of the eyes hidden behind.   
“You think they’d trust a marine with that information?” Smoker spoke up, scoffing. “Give it up, you’ve already digged yourself a deep enough hole… Joker.” He said the nickname with no little amount of disdain. 

The corners of Doflamingo’s smile tugged down into a small frown. “You know too much.” He said simply. He stood there, seemingly unsure of what approach to take on the matter.   
“Too late anyways.” Smoker said, not put off by the King’s behavior. “Akainu is already aware of your Joker alias.” 

“Fufufufu… you seem to be of the opinion that that will change things.” Doflamingo mocked. He seemed to relax, coming to the conclusion of doing damage control, rather than massacring everyone. Smoker remained impassive at the jab. Although he was aware that those old coots that made up the Gorosei might not even do anything, despite the knowledge that Doflamingo was the underground broker, Joker. They would need something more substantial, before the matter could be settled with properly. 

Properly as in Doflamingo losing his Shichibukai Status and being nothing more than another pirate. He’ll even lose his kingdom, Dressrosa. 

Considering how moments ago, the King was willing to spill some blood, he figured it wouldn’t take much to encourage him to actually go through with it. He wouldn’t be able to slink away from attacking a Vice-admiral, unlike being an underground broker. 

Smoker decided to try to incite Doflamingo into attacking him, crossing his arms in front of him, he said: “I feel that your people wouldn’t approve of it, is what I’m of the opinion of.” Doflamingo’s index finger twitched. He inhaled from his cigars before continuing, “I wonder how they’d react to news that their King is behind a massive system of slavery, weaponry selling to incite wars, drugs… among other unsavory things.” 

He didn’t need to push anymore, as Doflamingo was raring to to go once more. With his fingers shaped as claws, he slashed the air in front of him, sending his invisible strings to strike Smoker. The marine lost shape as he activated his devil fruit to transform into smoke. He billowed past the man, reforming a further distance behind the him, having been able to dodge the strings in time. Doflamingo was quick the accommodate the change in position, spinning on his heel. His coat fluttered out as his fingers swiped the air, strings twanging as they barreled towards Smoker. 

“Beat his ass down, Smo- yan!”   
“Teach him a lesson for messing with G5!” His men cheered. 

Smoker, ignoring his idiotic subordinates, ducked down low, satisfied to see that he was able to dodge the strings that he couldn’t even see. He bite back those words as Doflamingo twisted his other arm, swiping the arm with a clawed hand. This time the strings hit directly, cleanly cutting into Smoker’s exposed chest. His men shouted out in alarm. He grunted out his pain, before turning into his intangible smoke form. He retreated. 

“You’re definitely going to lose your Shichibukai status after this, Doflamingo!” They cried out enraged. 

Doflamingo observed the men behind him, tilting his head over his shoulder, with amusement. “A noisy bunch you got there, eh? Fufu… I can understand Vergo’s reports now.” He turned back his head to Smoker, who was kneeling on one knee, his hand holding firm against one of the cuts. “I underestimated Law thinking that he’d be no match against Vergo…” He stared at Smoker, who glared back fiercely. “I paid the price for that…” He frowned, clearly upset. “I’m done with dealing with nobodies who look down on me.” He said lowly, only loud enough that Smoker could hear him. His frown lifted up into a vicious smile, he walked forward deliberately. 

“Since Law and Straw-Hat are clearly no longer here...” Smoker stood up quickly, his fists covered in Armament Haki, prepared to fight. “I’ll settle with you, although to be honest, it’s a bit uncalled for…” Doflamingo leered at him, “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. It’s high time you learn your place though.” 

Smoker decided then and there that the day he learned his “lesson” from a pirate would be the day that Tashigi started remembering to wear her glasses without assistance, it was more unlikely than even pigs flying. 

He threw forward his fist covered in Haki towards Doflamingo’s jaw, silently hoping to get rid of that ridiculous smile the Shichibukai wore all the time. With lightening fast reflexes, the blonde caught the white haired man’s wrist, his large hand engulfing the comparatively small wrist. His smile went even wider. Smoker fell down, bracing himself on his unrestrained hand as he swept his feet at Doflamingo’s legs, attempting to trip him. It was unsuccessful as Doflamingo jumped up, avoiding the marine’s sweeping foot. Gripping the wrist in his grasp, he pulled him up off the ground, proceeding to slam him harshly back down. Smoker grunted from the force, snow sent flying around him. 

Landing on Smoker’s stomach and fresh wounds, Doflamingo grabbed the other wrist, pinning them together above the man’s head. Smoker flinched as the blonde settled his weight upon his wounds. Gasps could be heard behind the two. “You bastard! Get off Smo-yan!” They shouted. The King smiled, unruffled as he spoke down to Smoker as if he was commenting on the weather, “A bit too noisy.” 

The sounds of guns cocking and swords being unsheathed could be heard. “You idiots! Stand down! You won’t stand a chance against him!” Smoker shouted, face stern as he looked past Doflamingo at his men. His men hesitated at the tone Smoker was using on them. 

“Fufufufufu.” Doflamingo chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m just punishing your commander.” He said nonchalantly.   
Smoker turned his attention on the man lying on top of him as if he was a chair, he grit his teeth disappointed that somewhere in the scuffle he lost his cigars, offering his deadliest glare, his lips pulled into a tight frown. 

The only thing that Doflamingo’s “reassurance” did was inflame the fire within his men.  
“You pink asshole!”   
“Get off Smo-yan! You overgrown Flamingo!”   
“Don’t look down on us!” 

They ran, weapons ablazing, fully intent on murdering Doflamingo. “Stop! You idiots!” Smoker shouted, desperate to prevent them from getting harmed. They may be idiots but they were loyal ones that had wormed their way into Smoker’s life. He’d be damned if they got hurt by the now most definitely former Shichibukai. If he had been looking at Doflamingo’s face instead of his rapidly approaching men, he would have noticed how the insults had wiped the smile from his face, taking it’s place a fierce scowl, veins bulging on his forehead. 

“You all... “ He said lowly, his voice heavy with anger, “Shut up.” A blast of Conqueror’s Haki exploded, reaching Smoker’s men, knocking them out in one fell swoop. Smoker’s eyes widened at the display of power, fear for his men quelled as they were merely just knocked out. For a man like Doflamingo, it was a huge mercy. He spared one more second staring at his men, before looking up at blonde restraining him. They were the last two conscious. 

“Now… what to do with you?” Doflamingo said amused. The tone of his voice did not match with his face that was still frowning. Smoker tested the grip on his wrists, annoyed to notice that he wouldn’t be escaping anytime soon, since not only was the grip itself tight, but Doflamingo was using his Haki to prevent him from turning them intangible. Not only that but the pain of Doflamingo sitting on his wounds was enough to break any concentration needed to utilize his devil fruit. 

Smoker hissed in pain as Doflamingo, seeming to have thought up a punishment, leaned over him, agitating his wounds. His face was a scant few inches above the marine’s chest. The King’s lips quirked upwards, as if saying get ready. A long pink tongue slipped between his plump pale lips, dipping into one of the lacerations. The action itself was full of sexual intent and Smoker’s jaw unhinged as his face lost color in realization. 

Doflamingo continued, his sunglasses giving nothing away as they observed the white haired man’s reactions, the wet muscle trailed down, lapping away at the spilled blood. It was frightening, how gentle the blonde was being. Smoker shuddered and it wasn’t because of the weather. Given the situation he was in, he didn’t even feel the cold anymore. It was because he was being raped. Well, about to be, this hardly counted. 

“How typical of a pirate.” Smoker said, eyes narrowed. Doflamingo smirked, his tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva as it coasted Smoker’s muscled abdomen, targeting the next wound to lick clean of blood. 

“A pirate would be a lot more merciless, you know.” He said amused, retreating to lick stray blood from his lower lip, “Rape from a pirate… that it is nothing more than the scum taking advantage of someone for their own pleasure, nothing but pain is given to the victim… is probably how you view it.” He chuckled, “That’s exactly why you’ll get nothing but pleasure out of this.” Smoker’s eyebrows flew upwards. “What?” He muttered out loud, confused and surprised. 

“Fufufu.” Doflamingo leaned back, his spare hand searching for something in his feathered coat. “You see, humans can be rather unadaptable when presented with something that just should not be. You goody-two shoes marines… you expect nothing but the worst out of a pirate like myself. Admit it, you’re expecting this to hurt, because a pirate is the one behind the strings.” He paused, amused at his own word choice. “It’d be easier on you if I delivered according to your beliefs, giving you nothing but pain, however, my goal is punishment. I’m not looking for a bedmate, for if I was it’d be one of my servant women back home who’d freely offer themselves up.” 

Smoker scowled, he didn’t need to know that. Doflamingo pulled out his hand, revealing a pair of handcuffs, that Smoker was betting on being Seastone. “Basically,” He continued, bringing the handcuffs to clip around Smoker’s wrists. “What I’m trying to say is that if you feel only pleasure, if I force you to enjoy yourself… then you probably won’t know how to cope with it. At least, it’d go better than if you felt only pain... you won’t be able to say it was inevitable, say to yourself it could only be expected since it was a pirate. Besides… I’m certain you have a high enough pain tolerance being the good Vice-admiral you are, but I doubt you have any tolerance for pleasure.” He finished speaking. 

A clinching noise was heard as Doflamingo snapped the cuffs around Smoker’s wrists, the marine breathed deeply through his nose as he felt the weakening sensation of the Seastone hit him. This wasn’t going to go well, Smoker thought to himself, he hasn’t had any for a while, so annoyingly enough, the pirate hit the nail on the head, he wasn’t going to go through this punishment well. Although, he does have quite the insensitive body, years of fighting tends to do that to a body, so he could only hope that would aid him. 

He was completely and utterly wrong. 

When Doflamingo’s hand went to the pale pink nubs hardened from exposure to the cold, Smoker couldn’t help but believe it to be a uselessly gesture. It was when the pirate twisted and pulled at the nipples with such sharp, precise, flicks of the wrists that Smoker thought to himself was utterly screwed. Not expecting the sharp but gentle indescribable sensation, not quite painful but not quite pleasurable either, Smoker threw his head back, feeling the biting cold of the snow underneath him. A tiny gasp fell through the marine’s lips. 

“W-what the fuck?!” Smoker spluttered out.   
“Why do you think I’m popular with the ladies?” The King asked rhetorically. He was much too amused by the situation. 

Smoker blushed, his cheeks turning pink at the insinuation. He really did not want to know the Shichibukai’s sex life. The blonde leaned back in, tongue flickering out to lap up the drying blood off Smoker’s chest, his fingers continued to tease the nubs. Flustered at the fact that he was feeling tiny sparks of pleasure coursing through him at such an early stage, Smoker tried to push the taller man off with his cuffed wrists. It ended in failure when Smoker strained his arms against an invisible force. 

Smoker gave pause with a feeling of dread. Doflamingo chuckling under his breath, unfazed as he continued licking Smoker’s chest clean, confirmed his suspicions. Damned bastard pinned down the handcuffs with those strings of his. Undeterred, Smoker simply went for kneeing the bastard in the groin instead. Only for it to prove unsuccessful as well. Doflamingo reacted the instant Smoker’s knee went up a fraction of an inch, quickly understanding what Smoker was aiming for. The long legs of the tall man slid out behind him, his knees digging into Smoker’s thighs as his feet landed on the snow in the space inbetween the marine’s legs. 

Smoker could just feel the smile that the bastard held now that he truly was helpless to resist against the unwanted advances. He grit his teeth in anger and frustration. The blonde finally finished with cleaning the blood off of him, blood that was there because of him in the first place. Smacking his lips free of blood, he gave a harsh pinch to Smoker’s left nub, causing Smoker to bite his lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from escaping. 

That seemed to displease the blonde as he retaliated by bringing his mouth to Smoker’s right nipple, latching the nub between his teeth mercilessly. Smoker stifled a cry of pain, taken aback by how easily Doflamingo had him reacting to his touches. The blonde rolled the nub between his teeth, tugging lightly before lathering it with a thin coating of saliva. His hand tweaked and rolled the other. His spare hand lightly clawed it’s way down Smoker’s stomach, leaving the muscles quivering under his fingers. When his hand found the edge of his pants, Smoker snapped himself out of it, mentally beating himself up for letting it get that far. 

“Get off.” He said as gruffly as he could manage considering the things that Doflamingo was doing to him. The blonde paused in his administrations, surprised and amused; surprised at how Smoker was able to resist the pleasure if only for a moment, but also amused that the man seemed to think ordering him around would work. He’s had plenty of bed partners that stopped being able to think straight at the point they were at, then again those people didn’t have much Haki and were much more willing than Smoker. 

“I don’t think so.” The hand unbuckled the belt. Smoker opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced when Doflamingo smashed his lips against his own. The taste of blood, his own blood, overwhelmed his tastebuds as the King swirled his tongue inside of the marine’s mouth gently but forcefully. Another taste was soon detected by Smoker, something reminiscent of a sweet fruity cocktail. Doflamingo stopped his abuse of Smoker’s pink hardened nubs, favoring on tugging the white colored strands. Smoker let out a curse that was muffled by the forced kiss as his head was tilted back at an uncomfortable angle, leaving him unable to move his head away. For Doflamingo, all he could taste was high quality cigars and a rich favor of something meaty. 

‘Is that...beef jerky?’ He thought to himself, identifying the taste. A laugh rumbled in the tall man’s chest at the thought of a scowling Smoker playing tug of war with a strip of beef jerky. His tongue explored the wet cavern, actually finding himself enjoying the taste. He’ll ask to ask which beef jerky brand Smoker ate, he would like to get some for himself. One of his hands knotted itself into the surprisingly soft strands of Smoker’s hair, while the other worked on freeing Smoker from his pants, although he didn’t want them off. Another thought that made Doflamingo’s chest rumble with laughter. The pants were unbuttoned and unzipped now. All he had to do was reach into the boxers. 

Smoker let out another muffled curse as the man above him abruptly wrapped his hand around his length. The hand tightened just enough that anymore would have been painful, the way it was, however, only provided delicious friction as the large hand slid up and down. Smoker let out a wrecked moan that was muffled by the King’s lips. His face flushed into a darker pink, bordering on red, as he closed his eyes, unable to stare at the reflection of his lusty eyes that Doflamingo’s sunglasses provided. Whenever the hand reached the tip of Smoker’s length, Doflamingo would flick his wrist so that his thumb grazed the slit unfailingly each time. 

It drove Smoker mad. The fucker sure knew how to use his hands. 

A pitiful whine left Smoker’s lips, the noise vibrating Doflamingo’s lips locked upon his own. The noise seemed to have gone unnoticed by the marine himself, so lost to the sensations that the hand gave him, but not to hand’s owner. Doflamingo lifted his head up from the kiss. It certainly surprised the blonde that he actually managed to get the marine to this point, but he masked it well, as his smile transformed into a seductive leer. He released the hair he was gripping and instead opted to slide himself down on the legs of the marine, his hand unfalteringly still giving the man below him pleasure. Pushing aside the long legs, he settled in. He tugged the pants and boxers off, giving a sharp flick of his wrist to distract the man from what he was doing. 

Doflamingo knew what he was doing; he was perfectly aware that just about anybody could come undone beneath his talented fingers. He isn’t surprised that he is more than competent in giving handjobs; that just happens to be a bonus when your devil fruit powers rely on your hands the way they do for him. He’s a puppeteer, there’s nothing he can’t manipulate with his hands. 

He brought the hand he wasn’t using to jack Smoker off to his mouth, licking the digits wet with saliva in preparation for what was to come. The marine looked delicious, the way how his eyes were tightly closed, the scar crinkling with the effort, his teeth biting down on his lower lip to prevent noises from escaping, his arms tugging restlessly at their bonds, his head shifting side to side as if he was trying to shake the pleasure off. He shivered every once in a while. The length in his hand was dripping precum and its tip was cherry red. 

It was quite the sight. He wondered how the marine would take this afterwards, he would probably blame himself for enjoying it. The prospect of that greatly pleased the sadistic man. Removing his wet fingers, he placed them on Smoker’s ball sack, tracing them downwards to its target. 

Smoker’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt the fingers trailing close to his exit. Like hell that was an entrance. He wanted to yell at Doflamingo, no Joker, he reminded himself, to fuck off already, but he wasn’t naive enough to think that he’d actually manage it. They only thing that he’d let out are embarrassing noises. He wanted to tense up to make Joker aware that this was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn’t quite manage that either, as the hand jerking his length made doing anything impossible, just thinking was hard enough. 

‘Fuck.’ He thought as he sourly resigned himself to the underground broker. The man was right about this being something that a pirate wouldn’t do, but the man seems to have forgotten that he’s also an underground broker, and to be honest, people like that would do something as degrading as this. 

One slender finger prodded at the twitching hole, before diving in quickly. Smoker choked out a cry of pleasure as the finger instantly hit something within him. ‘How the fuck does he do shit like that?!’ He thought in alarm and frustration.   
“Ah, found it.” Joker said under his breath, amusement tinting his voice, as he watched as Smoker started outright writhing in place, unable to take the stimulation happening outside and inside at the same time. The Shichibukai thought to himself in amused arrogance, ‘Damn, I really am too good in bed.’ 

“Fufufufu.” He laughed to himself as Smoker actually lifted his hips up, trying to follow his finger. He inserted another, captivated as Smoker’s face flushed red, his hips jutting out. He added a third. This nearly forced out a moan from the white haired man. Then a fourth one. 

“Ngh AH!” Smoker finally gave in, mewling out his pleasure. He thrusted his hips with reckless abandon, seeking his climax. The Broker allowed him. With another moan escaping from his lips, a stream of white liquid bursted from his cock, splattering his stomach and chin. He froze in place with his hips locked in the air, before bonelessly collapsing, his pants harsh. The blonde removed his fingers, hand still pumping the length in his hand, as he scooped up some of the liquid in his palm. 

He experimentally licked at it, before mentally shrugging, noiselessly slurping up the remainder from his hand. His hand stopped playing with the now limp length, letting it flop onto the marine’s stomach, who was still regaining his breath. He grinned down at him wiping his hands in the snow as he grabbed the discarded clothes of the marine. Bending down, he dressed the man back up, before scooping up some of the snow surrounding them, using it to wipe Smoker’s chest clean of the creamy white liquid. 

The White Hunter shuddered at the cold on his chest, cracking open an eyelid he saw that Joker thought that snow would make for a good method of cleaning. He held back his scoff, as he opted on regaining his breath first. He was confused though, why bother dressing him back up? Was he not going to…? 

....

Oh, right his previous words about if he wanted pleasure than he would resort to using one of his whores, not him. His eyes cracked open, staring at Joker who just finished wiping the cum off. 

“You…” Was all he could say. That was what Joker was going on about, a pirate- a broker- would have entered him with something much bigger than mere fingers, but he hadn’t, he had literally just did all that to insure nothing but pleasure for him, and the fact that he hadn’t used his own… length, when he could have, was the teeth of the punishment. It was a mercy that wasn’t quite one either. It was what Smoker figured was going to happen, but it didn’t, and even against his better judgement he couldn’t help but be startled by it. This was something that would never stop haunting him. 

‘... I...fell right for it.’ Was all he could think as he wordlessly allowed the blonde to unshackle him. 

“Fufufufu, don’t tell me that’s disappointment I’m seeing there.” He said. Smoker bristled, regaining his senses at last.   
“You can be certain to say goodbye to your Shichibukai status and your kingdom while you're at it.” He snarked.   
Joker stood up to his full height, “Don’t worry, I merely didn’t because you wouldn’t have been able to handle it.” He jabbed, completely ignoring what Smoker had threatened.   
Smoker hissed as the wounds on his chest and the.. soreness below made sitting up a struggle. He scowled fiercely at the man.   
“You sound like you’d fuck yourself if you could.” He said offhandedly. There was a pause and if he could see his eyes, Joker would be blinking slowly.   
“...Actually…” He started, his voice contemplative.   
Smoker’s eyes widened before narrowing angrily, “Piss off!” Officially ending the conversation. Like hell he needed a mental image of that!


End file.
